Ionia: An Unknown Fate
by LunariFrostii
Summary: The beginning of a new threat is rising. Ionia is about to face one of it's biggest enemies ever. And it's going to make more than speed, strength, and discipline to defeat him. But why is Akali acting up every time he shows?
1. Chapter 1: Tragedy

Chapter 1: Tragedy

The wind was singing a calm breeze; the trees were blossoming a pink and calm color. It was a very calm spring morning in Ionia, and a lovely song was ringing throughout the air. Akali was breathing in the beautiful morning air and thinking about how great and peaceful her country was after a brutal conflict with the Noxians the month before. She sighed, though, thinking, _true balance never comes swift; there will always be trouble, even if there is peace._ Nevertheless, Akali is happy that everything was back to normal; no more wars or brutal conflicts. Wearing a green jacket and jeans, she walks back to the home of her clan, the Kinkou; a group of 3 shadow warriors protecting the equilibrium of Valoran. She is greeted by the other two warriors, Shen, a strong and willful man, and Kennen, an yordle with remarkable speed. They were, oddly, playing League of Legends."You know true fighters don't play video games, right?" Akali asked. Shen answers in a humorous tone, "I needed a break from training. At least I'm still fighting the darkness, virtually." Akali chuckled and blushed, and she decided to join them for the rest of the morning.

Once noon hit, the trio decided to eat out for lunch. As they approached the restaurant, they meet Irelia, the Captain of the Ionian Guard, talking to a few of the locals. "It's been peaceful times, huh?' Shen says as he greets Irelia. She replies,"Yeah, it's feels great to not worry about an attack every 5 seconds." Shen laughs. Akali asked, "Would you like to join us with some lunch?" Irelia happily said yes, and soon the group finally settled in a restaurant. They ate seafood, talked, and drank some beer together. However, none of them expected the turn of events that was bound to happen.

After paying for lunch, the four head back to the Kinkou house. As they talked, Shen receives a text message from an unknown source. "You don't know me, but you're about to," it read. _Hmm, _Shen thought, _what could that mean?_ When they reached the house, Shen immediately notices something odd-a package with an anonymous source-waiting at the door. "Oh great, maybe some more of that Doran item bullshit," Akali said. She went up and grabbed the package. Shen then heard a beeping sound within the package. _Oh, no,_ he thought. Shen snapped the package from Akali and tried to throw it away from the house; however, a strong wind blew the box the other way and it came tumbling down the streets of Ionia. In an instant, the fuse was lit, and Ionia was about to change forever.

The package blew up on the street and decimated everyone within the town. It let out a huge roar and buildings and people flew around like toys. It left a mysterious green gas that consumed the town and sky. Both the Kinkou warriors and Irelia are stunned. Never in their life have they seen such a big phenomena. "What the fuck was that?" Irelia asks in shock. "I don't want to know," Akali answered as she coughed. Shen, quietly, finds another message on his phone: "/3. This is just the beginning", it said. _Who are you?! _ He asked alarmingly. Kennen, as he stares at the broken shops and streets below, notices something, though. "Uh, guys?" Kennen stutters, "look at what's happening." The four look down and can't believe what was happening.

The townspeople, who seemed to be dead or badly wounded, started rising like they were just asleep. A green light emits as they open their eyes. They start making harsh and rude noises, and walked in a very disorderly manner. "Oh, hell no," Irelia and Akali say quietly. "Zombies? I never knew they would come this early," Shen whispers to Kennen. "No, they look worse than that," Kennen whispers back. The gas then disperses slowly throughout the perimeters of the town. "A new darkness is rising," Akali says firmly. "And the threatening of Ionia once again returns," Irelia finishes as she stares at the ruined town. The four exchange nods.

Time to get back to work.


	2. Chapter 2:Preparation

Chapter 2: Preparation

Irelia teleports back to her home to prepare to fight the upcoming threat. Akali, Shen, and Kennen then return to their house and change to their uniforms. As they change, Shen says, "Akali, take my dad's Hextech Revolver. I know you like killing up close, but this revolver will save you life. I mean it." He hands Akali the futuristic-looking weapon. "Thanks," Akali says as she marvels at it. "What about you, Shen? What items are you going to take?" Kennen asks as he grabs his Zhonya's Hourglass. "Obviously I'm taking my trusty Sunfire Cape," Shen replied. Irelia returns a few minutes later with a few things. "Here, you might want to take these as well. We might be going against a bigger foe, so I decided to bring them," Irelia says firmly. With her she brought Ionian Boots, some cloth armor, health potions, daggers, and cloaks. "Great," Kennen said," at least we have enough items to fight an army." The four suit up.

As Shen puts on his gloves, Akali approaches him and takes off her mask. She hugs him, whispering, "I don't want you to try to get killed, ok? You've scared me to death when you fought a Noxian army alone." Shen softly grabs her cheek. Akali blushes. "Don't worry, I'm a lot stronger now. Just do your best okay?" Shen says quietly. They approach each other slowly and kiss each other on the lips softly. "Sorry to ruin the moment," Kennen interrupts, "but we're on the job. Let's focus on our task, okay?" Akali and Shen turned to him and smiled. Shen finally grabs his swords and, determined, says, "Okay, let's do this."

The four look over the broken town from the rooftop of the house. "I can't believe this is happening," Akali said, "just one minute everything is fine, and the next we're fighting mutated Ionians." "Who are we even fighting?" Irelia asks. Shen replies, "I don't know, I don't think we've met them before. He's a monster, though, infecting hundreds of people to thirst for blood." "Well, you know the drill," Kennen replied, shrugging. "If they threaten the balance of Valoran, we must stop them at any cost." Irelia, taking a breath, says, "Okay, then. We should clean up the population first. Should be easy with our tactics." The Kinkou nod. The four then jumped off the roof and headed straight to the town.

A new battle has begun.


	3. Chapter 3: Chaos

**Another Chapter finished! This chapter specifically has a lot of action going on and there are some attacks based off of each champion's abilities in LoL. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. Chapter 4 coming soon!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Chaos

As Akali, Shen, Kennen, and Irelia near the town, the eyes of the undead population suddenly turned red. In an instant, they got up and started running towards the four, hungry for blood. _Holy shit,_ Shen thought, _I can't believe we're about to fight zombies._ "Here we go," Akali said. They dashed into the town and the fight begins.

Shen and Akali, using their kama and blades, hurl lightning-fast projectiles as they dashed at a group of undead. Irelia uses her Equilibrium Strike very gracefully as she slashes and downs each enemy. As Kennen lightning rushes to electrify and stun each of the zombies, Akali dashes with her kamas to easily take them down. However, a zombie from behind jumps up and is about to attack Akali. "Watch out!" Shen yells. Akali quickly takes out her kamas and slashes the zombie. Blood flies everywhere as the zombies are decimated. "Guys, I need help!" says Kennen as he is surrounded by a group. Irelia, coming out of nowhere, bladesurges towards him and uses her blades to down each opponent. "Nice," Akali complimented. Irelia replied by saying "Thanks" as she tries to catch her breath.

As a final group of zombies approach, Akali grabs her kamas; however, they are stuck on a zombie. Akali tries to wipe it off, but the group is rapidly approaching. Thinking fast, she grabs her Hextech revolver out of her pocket and fires all 6 shots, each hitting and destroying their target. The gun lets out a blue steam, and the barrel glows bright green. _This is gonna come in handy, _Akali thought as she stared astonished at the revolver's power. "I think that's all of them. We should recollect ourselves," Irelia says. They all catch their breath. Irelia and Kennen wipe off their blades. Shen cleans off his sword. Akali finally wipes off the dead zombies stuck on her kamas and picks them up. She then reloads the revolver. "You got some aim," Shen says. Akali smiles. Suddenly, Shen's phone pops up a message: "Hello."

_Shoot, he's somewhere around here, _Shen thinks. Then, out of nowhere, a rocket like a firecracker from the heavens comes straight towards Kennen. "Crap! Watch out!" Irelia yells. Kennen lightning rushes out of the way safely and the rocket explodes. The four turned to where the rocket came from. A dark shadowy figure appeared from the smoke. "Jinx?!" Akali asked in confusion, "What the hell are you doing here?" But it wasn't Jinx.

Instead, a man with a dark coat and a mask. Immediately Akali recognized the man and started to shudder a bit. "You okay?" Shen asks. Akali nods sarcastically. The man then dashes towards Irelia. She uses her blades to stop her, but the man dodges them and disables her blade with the push of a button on his phone. Shen tries to help, but instead the man teleports behinds him, and they fight. With the man surprisingly having fast reflexes, the two continue to have a equal fight for a few minutes. Suddenly, Shen was surrounded by a light green aura. _What?! _Shen thinks. Then, the man suddenly gets pulled by a green rope-like tether. Everybody turns to the where it came from, and another figure appears from the smoke. "I heard what happened," said a familiar voice. "Karma!" everybody shouts. She replies, "Yep. And I thought you guys would need some help." However, the man flashes away just when Karma's tether is about to stun him. He then disappears from dust.

Everyone stares in awe. "Who was that?" Karma asks. "I don't know," Shen says as he dusts off his uniform. Meanwhile, Akali is still shuddering a bit. Irelia questions, "Do you know that man, Akali? You were staring at that man for a bit, and it seems like he looks familiar to you." Akali nods, saying "I'll tell you later. Let's just make sure we're all fine." The five collect themselves together and return back to the Kinkou house.


	4. Chapter 4: Akali's History

**Bit of backstory here. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Akali's History

The group of Ionians make it back to the Kinkou House. As they heal themselves using the health potions, Irelia tells Akali, "Now can you tell us who that man was?" Akali smirks, and everyone looks at her. "Okay, I'll tell you," Akali replies. "It all started when I was little…."

"It was a cold and snowy day. I was with my mother and we were training as usual, while my father was cooking some food for us to eat for dinner. As we were sparring, my mother would always say this to me: _Do what you must to destroy the darkness and bring balance, even if it means taking yourself with it._ Then, all of a sudden, the man that was saw earlier jumps out of a bush and tries to ambush my mother. I tried to help, but for some reason my body couldn't move; I was paralyzed for some reason. Unfortunately my mother could not defeat him and almost killed her. However, my dad was walking at us with some nice warm soup. The man smirks and, in an instant, teleports and stabs him in the throat. As I stared at my dying father, the man comes up to me and says, "I want you to see that you will be consumed by loss. You will never win, and Ionia will be down in ruins." Then, he disappeared in thin air. I started to move again, and immediately I ran to my father. With my dad just smiling at me, I started crying. He then said, "don't cry. I will be always with you, and you will always be with me." I hugged my father as hard as a baby hugs her mother. Then within a few seconds, he blacked out."

Akali clinches her fist. "That son of a bitch. I promised myself I would avenge my parents and kill him. Why didn't I fight?" She starts tearing up and bangs her fists on the table. "I swear I will fucking end him. He will die." "Hey, calm down, Akali," Shen says as he runs up to her. "Just remember that we're by your side." Akali smiles a bit.

"Ok then," Karma states, "If there is one thing we can take out of her story, it's that this man is fast. He can easily teleport from place to place, and it seems like his strength is unrivaled as well. It's very unlikely to find an exact location of where he is because he's jumping around Ionia like a bunny rabbit." Kennen replies, "Then the best we can do is contact our friends to keep an eye out from them. No way we can track him, we should just wait for him to pop out." "Ok, then," said Irelia, "let's message them." Irelia pulls out her laptop and sends a message all over Ionia: "A new darkness is rising, Ionians. Watch out for a suspicious man, he may be after you."

"Huh, another threat," a man with a red blindfold says as he listens to the message. Another masked man as he draws his sword replies, "Well, you know what that means." Lee Sin and Master Yi look out from the mountains above (they were training). "Time to fight yet again."

"Interesting." In the green and lush forest, Ahri looks up to the air as she finishes reading Irelia's message. "They won't stand against my charm." The fox-human licks her fingers. "You ready, Sona?" The Maven of the Strings nods. _Another battle begins yet again, _she whispers.

Akali looks out the window with his father's necklace and clenches it. "I will find you," she says in anger as she stares into the sky. "and you are going down."


	5. Chapter 5: The South City

**I'm going to take a little break from this fanfiction, mainly because of school. Expect the next chapter to come out next week, though.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The South City

A day has passed since the tragedy happened, and still no sign of him. Back in the Kinkou house, Akali stares down at his father's pendant and cliches it even more. Shen sees and approaches her. "You okay?" Shen asks softly as he sits near Akali. She starts crying a bit. "What if you lose?" She asks softly. "What if we get killed out there? I do have a vengeance, but I don't want us to get slaughtered." Shen thinks and says, "Listen here, okay? This man is terrorizing the balance, and we have to stop him. This is not a personal matter. Look, I understand that you want me to live, but I need you to stop worrying and fight. You're vengeance is all we need to end him, okay?" Shen kisses Akali on the forehead. "Don't worry," he continues, "I'll be alright."

In a southern Ionian city, Ahri and Master Yi stare at the glistening blue water and the beautiful clear sky. "Doesn't seem like any trouble around," Ahri states. "Well," Master Yi replies, "When there's trouble, there's always trouble." When no one was around, they dashed towards the bush and changed into normal clothes, such as a jacket and jeans, to blend in with the crowd. Eyes peeled, the two walk through the streets very cautious to find the man (Irelia sent out a photo of him as a guide). Yet after a while he was not seen. About to give up, Master Yi then notices a package right smack in the middle of town. _Odd, _he noted. As Yi approaches it, Ahri follows him.

Immediately the package blew up and and same green gas emerged in the city. Coughing, Ahri and Yi stand up and dust off their clothes. They then notice the gas and how they were not exposed; however, the entire population wasn't so lucky and mutated. "Why are we not affected?" Ahri wonders. "I think it changes only humans," Yi replies, "and your technically still a fox, so I guess you weren't affected." He looks at himself; "But then again, why am I not exposed?" But the time isn't now to think about it; the mutated people start running towards the two. Yi quickly grabs his sword and Ahri summons her energy ball. They glance at each other, nod, and get ready to fight.

One by one, each zombie is defeated by Yi's fast agility and Ahri's magic. They easily take down the entire group of mutants within half-an-hour. _So this must be our opponent's tactic, _Yi thinks, _using us as puppets to wipe out our people. _Ahri coughs a bit as she finishes a final enemy with her orb of deception. "What just happened?" she asks as she tries to catch her breath. "I don't know," Yi replies, "But watch I do know is that our enemy could be smarter than we've thought." He puts his sword back into his case and stares at the green and () sky.

Meanwhile back at the Kinkou house, Irelia bangs her fists on the table. "Damn it," she responds angrily, "They got the south city. At this rate Ionia is going to go extinct" Shen rushes towards her laptop and watches the video capture of the incident. "Not as bad as the one we experienced," Shen said, "but still, he seems to be wiping out the Ionian population. Also, why wasn't the man there?" Then out of the corner of his eye, he notices Yi in one of the recordings. "Hey, we should get in contact with Yi. He's probably still there." "You sure he's not infected?" Kennen says as he approaches him. Shen shrugs to Kennen and pulls up the phone.

Ahri and Master Yi were cleaning themselves up and analyzing the dead bodies when his phone rings. "Sup, Shen?" Yi answers tired. "You okay?" Shen asks.

"Never better."

"What happened?"

"Happened? Ahri and I just went through hell."

"Wait, Ahri was with you?"

"Yeah. She got Irelia's message and wanted to help."

"Hey, Shen!" Ahri yells through Yi's phone."How's the Kinkou?"

"We're okay, I guess," Shen says. "Me and Kennen are just fine. Irelia is good as well. But Akali, I don't know..." He stares at Akali's room. "She okay?" Ahri asks, concerned. Shen shudders; "I hope."

Akali, inside her room, sharpens and carves her family crest on her kamas. _I miss you father, _she whispers. Akali notices Shen peeking through her door. "I can see you," she grumbles. "You okay?" Shen asks. "We just talked about this before; we will kill him without anyone wasting their lives." He sighs. "You want to train tomorrow? We can get stronger before we fight him again, if that makes you feel better." Akali, cliching her fist, nods silently. "Ok," Shen replies.

Meanwhile, Irelia and Kennen discuss about the state of Ionia. "At this rate, we'll have hands tied behind our backs begging for mercy. This man is more powerful and smarter than we thought," Kennen says. "We only have the North City left, and it seems like an clear target." Irelia thinks a bit and says, "well, I think we should make the people evacuate before another package explodes. It seems like he always places it during the afternoon, so it shouldn't be difficult." "Great plan," Kennen replies, "but how are we gonna do that? I mean they won't believe a package would relate at all with the threat." Irelia smirks. "I got a friend who can create a distraction quite well."

She picks up her phone and calls someone. "Well, plaything," a dark voice answers through the speaker, "I didn't expect you to call so suddenly. What do you need?" "Well, Dark Sovereign," Irelia answers, "Ionia is in trouble. I usually wouldn't call you to help me, but I just have one favor..."


End file.
